


Would You Be So Kind

by wendlaswound



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Fluff, Highschool AU, I suppose, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Modern AU, Trindel, ansgt, idk - Freeform, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendlaswound/pseuds/wendlaswound
Summary: Mendel sucks at woodshop but Whizzer has a plan. It will make sense later.





	1. a proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins. (This is my first multi-chapter Falsettos fic. Go easy on it. I love these hopeless fucks.)

            Mendel sat on his stool in shop class, staring at a lump that probably should have been a birdhouse. It was not a birdhouse. It was strictly inhabitable for any living species. Unless it was a species that was made to die. So in theory, it was entirely habitable. Because everything died. The Circle of Life. Aaaaa sabemnyaaaaaaa….

            Mendel groaned and rubbed his eyes. He always got philosophical when he was sad and tired.

He was pretty much always philosophical.

            It was 2:15 on a Friday afternoon and Mendel’s birdhouse was not getting any better, so he obeyed the call of his eye bags and collapsed down on his table, prepared to nap through the rest of the hour.

            His nap was rudely interrupted by some unmistakable footsteps. _Ugh. Shit._

            “Mhsthr.”

            “What was that?”

            Unwillingly, Mendel set his chin on his arms and faced the pink nightmare before him. “Whizzer.”

            “Yes, ‘tis I, your gay woodshop fairy.”

            “Thank god, I thought I was going to have to sweep up the splinters and shavings instead of going to the ball. What do you actually want? I have very important matters to attend to.” Lazily, Mendel gestured to the table and folded his hands beneath his head as a makeshift pillow.

            “I see you are very busy.”

            “Yup.”

            “Would you be just as busy if I told you that I had a proposition?”

            Mendel took a moment to consider this. Between micro-sleeps, he managed to give Whizzer a pointed look and reply. “Yeah, probably.”

            Sighing, Whizzer lowered himself to Mendel’s eye level, propping his face up in his hands. “Look. I know some things.”

            “Really?”

            The venom in Whizzer’s eye roll would have made Mendel cringe if he had been in a clearer state of consciousness. “This is serious, sweater-vest boy. Shut up for one moment in your sheltered life. I know that you like Trina. That you _like-like_ her.”

            Mendel was awake now. “Trina? Who’s that? I don’t know a Trina, what are you talking about? Ha, ha, you must be joking.”

            “Don’t be an idiot. You like Trina. And I like Marvin. Two halves of a power couple that together, we have the strength to rip apart.”

            “This is getting remarkably violent and I don’t know if I’m okay with that.” Mendel stood, preparing to skedaddle the heck out of this conversation, but Whizzer grabbed him before he could make his escape. Whizzer had a strong grip. Mendel sat down.

            “Grow a pair. Do you want to canoodle with the buttons to your sweater or not? I already have a plan. I just need you to… be present, basically, and it will all work out. Everyone’s happy. You go where I tell you to go, and it will work out. I’ll even give you my clock. You can maintain your GPA and still get your eighth hour snooze in.”

            Mendel paused for a moment. “We were making clocks?”

            “Oh. My god. Are you actually for real? I’ll even give you an Old Navy gift card if you listen to me for two more minutes. I just need you to sign up to sell concessions with Trina during the Homecoming game on Friday. That’s literally it. Can you do it?”

            “Why would I – “

            “I already signed you up, so you’re doing it. Well, technically someone was signed up before, but I erased them. Do you have transportation or do I need to drive you, too?”

            “Uh, no. No, I can drive.”

            “Good, I was worried.” Mendel only realized that Whizzer had been gripping his shoulders the whole time when he finally let go and patted him on the back. “Good talk. I’ll see you around.”

Mendel still was having difficulties processing what just happened. He didn’t have time to reply.

            Sometime after Mendel fell asleep, but before class ended, his phone buzzed. It was Whizzer. _Get your girl,_ he’d said.

            Mendel didn’t even know how Whizzer had gotten his number, and at this point, he didn’t want to. He took another four minute nap before the bell rang, and threw his lump in the trash before he went to his locker.

            He was partially convinced he had dreamed the whole thing with Whizzer, but then he looked at his phone and saw the text.

Shit. This is a thing.

            But maybe he’d actually get a date out of it.

            He shrugged. It was worth a shot.

 

 


	2. pretzels and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down. Whizzer's a little bitch.

            Friday arrived. Mendel was no less confused with Whizzer’s plan, or whatever it was. He was also very nervous. It was a poor state of mind to have when he would be dealing with hungry teenagers and sports parents all night. But he would be with Trina, at least. That was _something._

But it wouldn’t be much if Whizzer blew up the stadium, or whatever he was going to do. Mendel might have been just a tad worried.

            The concessions stand was outside, which was unfortunate, because the sky was a loud sneeze away from down pouring on them. At least there was a roof, even if it did leak in all four corners. Mendel hoped everyone liked soggy hotdogs.

            Mendel was the first one there, which was surprising. He would have put money on it that Trina would have beat him; she was the most punctual person Mendel had ever encountered. But alas, he was five minutes early, alone, and dripping.

            Thankfully, the assistant coach soon came and unlocked the stand for him, with some comforting parting words: “You don’t have to worry about counting the buns; we know the squirrels have been getting to ‘em.”

            “Oh, okay.”

            Right then and there Mendel decided that he was never eating school concessions again. He said as much to Trina when she got there. In fact, those were his first words to her.

            “It took you this long?” She asked him in reply as she tossed back her hood. _Oh, crap._ Mendel then remembered how pretty Trina was. Four hours alone with her. He didn’t know if he would make it out alive.

            “Uh, we have to count everything first. There’s a checklist here. I already started the candy.”

            “So you left me the hotdogs and pretzels? Ugh.”

            “You don’t have to worry about the buns. There’s a squirrel thing.”

            “Is that why you’re never eating school concessions again?”

            “Yep.”

            Trina nodded thoughtfully. “I found out the nacho chips are from 2005, that’s when I called it quits.

            “No!”

            “Check the bag.”

            “I don’t know if I want to do that.”

            “Suit yourself. Live in ignorance of the true horrors of the world.”

            They went and counted their respective foods. Though he was much calmer than when he arrived, Mendel still had no idea how this was going to work out, how Whizzer could guarantee that he would get together with Trina tonight. Whizzer wasn’t even going to see him; he’d be too busy at the game. Sure, he’d probably sit on the bench the whole time, but he’d be out there, and so would Marvin, and Mendel and Trina would be…

            Oh, wait. Maybe that was the plan. Just to split them up.

            If that was it, Mendel had to admit it kind of sucked.

            He sighed. He was already there. Even if nothing happened, he’d gotten to spend a night with Trina. And he’d get his shop project done for him.

            The only thing he’d really lost was another lonely Friday night to himself.

            “Alright, you ready to open up?” Trina startled Mendel out of his daze. He looked down at the pile of Skittles before him, and realized he had counted two of them.

            “Uh, not exactly.”

            Surprisingly, Trina laughed. “Zoning out again?”

            “Excuse me?”

            “I see you napping in AP Psych all the time.”

            “Well, I mean, it’s not like it’s that hard of a class.”

            “Says you! You win Kahoot every time.”

            Mendel shrugged. “My mom’s a psychologist. I know some things already, and then it’s just reading the textbook.”

            “You actually _read the textbook_?”

            “Well, yeah. Then I can get in my mid-morning nap during class.”

            Trina laughed again. Mendel was melting a little bit, and not just from the rain that still clung in his hair and sweater.

            Trina helped him count the rest of the candy without complaining. When they were done, she moved over to the counter to open the window. “Ready?”

            Mendel nodded. Trina opened the door, and no one was there.

            “Well. That was underwhelming.”

            Trina smiled mid-yawn. “Yeah. It’s a bit of a letdown.”      

            “Maybe the squirrel thing got out.”

            “Or maybe out student body isn’t as dumb as I thought and they actually know what crap this stuff is. Oh, shit. I better put some hotdogs in.” She did just that, heating up the little skillet. Mendel stayed at the counter, staring out at the people milling to their seats in the stands, and not coming over to buy food.

            “Do we even get anything out of doing this?” Mendel asked. “Like, do we get a discount for a pencil at the school store or something?”     

            “Tragically, no,” Trina told him as she wrestled open a bag of hotdogs. Only a quick save on her part kept them from flying out of the package. “I think it’s supposed to help us raise money for prom.”

            “But we already had our prom.”

            “Yeah, then they’re probably just taking advantage of the fact that nobody does their volunteer hours before senior year, and this way they get to keep all the money.”

            “Greedy bastards.”

            “You said it.”

            As it got closer to game time, there was a steady stream of people wanting microwaved pretzels and hot dogs in their squirrel-nibbled buns. Trina and Mendel kept busy, barely a word between them except when they bumped into each other while reaching for the fruit snacks. Mendel was pretty sure he had at least second degree burns from handling the pretzels with the thin plastic gloves they’d been provided. And then he had almost gotten punched after short-changing some buff sophomore. Trina saved him by quickly handing off a dollar and pulling Mendel away, as he froze from the mildly threatening encounter. They were already in the second quarter when things finally calmed down.

            _Almost half over_ , Mendel thought, imagining collapsing on his bed and sleeping until Sunday.

            But then again, the game was almost half over, and nothing had happened with him and Trina. Well, figures. She did have a boyfriend. And there wasn’t much Mendel could do about that. He was dumb to trust Whizzer’s plan, gullible to think he’d actually get anywhere with Trina. Even if, he did admit, it had been pretty fun so far. Albeit almost dying from hangry teenagers exacting violence over poorly prepared snack foods.

            Mendel’s phone buzzed, and as he was only occupied with pondering his current existence, took it out of his pocket.

            “Oh, shit.” Maybe Trina didn’t have a boyfriend anymore.

            The picture was from an unknown number, and it was a bit blurry, but it was unmistakably Whizzer and Marvin. More precisely, it was Marvin shoving Whizzer against some lockers and kissing him. Rather intensely. Definitely not an accident. Definitely Whizzer’s plan.

            “What’s that?” Trina said, coming to glance over Mendel’s shoulder. Before she could, her own phone buzzed.

            Mendel was too slow. He only realized what was happening, what all of this would do, when Trina already had her phone out. He spun around, starting to reach out to slap it out of her hands, whatever it took, when she covered her mouth and made a noise somewhere between a shriek, a sob, and a whining cat.

            Mendel’s arms fell to his side. The whole room seemed to freeze, the air dampening to the point where they could no longer hear the shouting and buzzers from the game outside. Trina stared at her phone and Mendel stared at her, having never felt so helpless. Sure, he wanted to go out with Trina. But to break her heart in order to do it? Of course not.

            “Trina, I – “ he started to apologize, to attempt to comfort her, he didn’t know. She held a hand out, the one that had been covering her mouth, to stop him. He obeyed.

            She looked at the picture for only a moment or two longer, than quickly shut off her phone and shoved it into her back pocket. With a rough swipe and shaking hands, she dried her face of the tears that Mendel hadn’t seen appear. Her jaw was shaking; it was obvious those weren’t the last tears to come. She tried to pretend they were and spun around to grab her bag and her jacket.

            “Well, I think I’m going to head out – “

            “No! I mean, let me drive you home. You shouldn’t… uh, be alone.”

            Trina was still trying to act nonchalant, but she sniffled before answering and gave no protest, though she barely knew Mendel and she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

            “Okay. I came with M-Marvin, anyway. But who will close the stand?” She added after a moment.

            “Fuck it. Just unplug the hotdogs.”

            Trina did. Mendel grabbed his keys, and they ran to Mendel’s shitty Saturn as fast as they could.

            It had started raining again. Trina must have thought that that would be a good cover to let the rest of her tears fall. Mendel could still hear her sobs, and her hood kept her from getting most of the rain on her face, but he didn’t say anything.

            What was there to say?

* * *

 

            To Trina’s credit, she composed herself from the time they settled into Mendel’s car until he turned out of the school parking lot and headed towards the stop light, which was turning yellow just as they pulled up. The sobs came quiet at first, but Mendel still knew they were there, their weight settling over the car like a storm cloud. And Trina was there. And her heart was breaking, and maybe Mendel’s was, too.

            He’d always been too empathetic. Funerals and basketball games were always abandoned before halftime, because Mendel could only take _so much._ But this was something else. This was serious. And this was his problem, because he let Whizzer do it.

            God, _Whizzer._

            Mendel was going to have… some _things_ to say to him.

            But Trina was his first priority. She was in his car, after all. She was crying in his car on a Friday night because her boyfriend was cheating on her and now the whole school probably knew.

            “Hey, Trina?” Mendel didn’t know if she’d heard him. Over her sobs, and all. “Trina?”

            Her reply was a loud, teary groan. It wasn’t quite what Mendel had hoped for, but he got what she was trying to say.

            “I need you to give me some directions, okay?”

            Sniffling, her hands flew around her face as she batted away the tears. Her voice was soft and Mendel barely heard it over the sound of the car, but the night outside was quiet. The roaring tension inside the car and weight of Trina’s tears was a stark contrast.

            She murmured each turn, each street, obediently. Her street was dark by the time Mendel pulled into her driveway. A tugging in his chest tightened when he put the car in park, and an ache ripped through him when Trina unbuckled her seat belt.

            “Well thank you, for… _this_ and all-“ she started, but Mendel grabbed her wrist. They both froze, as if shocked by the stillness, by the contact.

            “Wait,” he breathed softly. Trina glanced at him once and quickly looked down, but didn’t pull away.

            “I’m… _so sorry_. For tonight… _everything_. Please, call me if you need to talk or something. I’ll be home in like fifteen minutes. Ok?”

            Trina was silent, but she nodded before shrugging out of his loose grip. He waited until she was inside her house before backing out. In the meantime, he dialed his phone and put it on the speaker.

            “Hello?”

            “WHAT THE HELL, WHIZZER.”

            There was a crackly sigh from the end that was too casual, which made Mendel feel silly for his shouting.

            He lowered his voice. “What the hell, Whizzer.”

            “Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the best plan.”

            “HA. Maybe? I just drove Trina home. She’s inconsolable.”

            “That was the POINT dumbass. So _you_ could console her.”

            There was a beat and a thinly muffled screech as Mendel turned a tight corner. “YOU CAN’T CONSOLE SOMEONE WHO’S INCONSOLABLE, DUMBASS.”

            “Wow. You really are hopeless. Okay, so maybe this wasn’t the brightest of my ideas. But it’s just stage one. There’s still tomorrow.”

            Mendel, for not the first time that night, was confused. “Tomorrow?”

            “The homecoming dance. Marvin and Trina are on court, so they’ll both be there.”

            “Oh, shit.”

            “And so will we.”

            “Oh… _shit._ ”

            “There’s no alternate universe where Marvin and Trina wouldn’t have broken up. We just catalyzed it.”

            “ _You_ ,” Mendel clarified pointedly. “You did this.”

            “Yeah, and you let me. So this is a ‘we’ thing and you can’t change that. Anyway, I have a ticket for you and an extra suit if you need one. We’ll figure it out in the morning, because right now I have to make sure that Marvin doesn’t call Trina, and if I fail, you have to make sure Trina doesn’t answer. Okay, one, two, three, break!”

            Whizzer hung up.

            Mendel hit the steering wheel and turned sharply into his driveway, parking even more crooked than he usually did. He stomped into his house, where his parents had left a note saying that they’d left for dinner, then turned to his room and threw himself down on his bed. He’d only begun to absorb the happenings of the evening when his phone rang again. It was Trina.

            He picked up instantly, but hesitated to put the phone to his ear.

            It was a long night he was in for.

            But maybe he was meant to mend this broken heart.

            It was part of his name, after all.

            “Hey.”


	3. a new plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk. Whizzer's POV.

            Whizzer’s plan had sure as hell seemed like a good one to start with.

            At least to him, anyway.

            The wheels on Marvin and Trina’s relationship had been coming off before it started, and now as the end of senior year approached, it was more rickety than ever. Whizzer had thought there would be some bumps and bruises along the way, but he had thought that between him and Mendel, they would work through them. And besides, no one else would really care. It was simply a means to an end.

            So he had thought.

            Somewhere along his winding path of rational, he had found himself hanging up with a murderous Mendel, and coaching Marvin though vague suicidal impulses in the school parking lot after they’d lost their homecoming football game.

            Whizzer hadn’t realized how this whole thing would be emotionally stressful for him. He’d just thought he’d brush away some tears and get laid.

            Yeah, no, that wasn’t happening.

            Marvin was pacing and murmuring to himself as Whizzer sat on the back of Marvin’s truck, not thinking it wise to interrupt. As Marvin had said earlier, “he had done enough.”

            Come to think of it, this had all started with Mendel. Not this disastrous night, but Whizzer and Marvin being “Whizzer _and_ Marvin.” It had been eighth grade civics class, where the two of them had sat at the same table and bonded over their mutual annoyance of that know-it-all kid in the front who needed a haircut and a few fewer sweater vests. Reminiscing brought Whizzer a smile, while Marvin’s stress increased to wild hand-gestures. Whizzer had already taken both of their phones and stuffed them under the loose back seat in Marvin’s truck, so he wasn’t worried about Marvin saying things without thinking them through.

            “Hey, Marv?” Whizzer asked hesitantly. Marvin stopped talking, but did not stop pacing. Whizzer took this as his cue. “How about we go home? Wouldn’t it be better to stew and plot how you’re going to kill me at home?”

            Marvin actually froze for a moment, looking at Whizzer to his face for the first time since all the shit went down. The smallest nod. “Yeah, okay. I’ll take you home.”

            “Marvin – “

            “Don’t even try right now, Whizzer. Just, _stop_ , please.”

            Obediently, Whizzer didn’t say a thing as Marvin drove him home. The air was thick and awkward and so unfamiliar that Whizzer was too stunned to speak anyway.

            He kept Marvin’s phone, since Marvin was too distracted to notice anyway. Marvin didn’t have Trina’s number memorized, so Whizzer didn’t have to worry about cutting out the landline.

            “I’m sorry, Marvin. Really, I am.”

            Marvin said nothing, staring straight ahead at Whizzer’s garage door.

            “You know – “ Whizzer attempted, but was cut off.

            “Goodnight.” Marvin growled, doing his best to keep everything contained and hidden. Like he always did. Especially when Whizzer was concerned.

            Whizzer, knowing he’d lost this one, repeated the same, waved without Marvin seeing, and dragged himself inside.

            What was supposed to be a beautiful, remarkable night, turned out positively shitty. And it was entirely Whizzer’s fault, which was rare.

            Whizzer was a “live in the moment” kind of guy, but he couldn’t help thinking back to the beginning of the night, where everything went wrong. Dairy Queen would permanently give him flashbacks and anxiety, now. He sighed, thinking of the lack of Dilly Bars in his future.

* * *

 

            “I know you have game tonight, but really, you have to eat something,” Whizzer pointed a French fry at Marvin decisively. “Like, at least this fry. C’mon.”

            Marvin pushed it away, his frown not even cracking. Marvin was notorious for more or less starving himself when he was nervous, and then relieving himself on a mega order of pancakes the next morning. But Whizzer wasn’t a fan of this cycle.

            “Marvin,” he took up a new fry for his gesturing. “Stop being a child.”

            Marvin still said nothing, chewing roughly on his lip.

            Whizzer took a moment to compose himself. He didn’t need those kinds of thoughts in a Dairy Queen.

            He shook his head. Glancing around to make sure no one they knew was there, Whizzer lowered his voice. There was a chance he wouldn’t even need the plan. Sometimes he thought Marvin would break up with Trina on his own accord, realizing Whizzer was the one he actually cared about, and hiding in the closet wasn’t worth the sneaking around. And it wasn’t like Trina would be completely crushed. Mendel would be there.

            Even Whizzer had to admit, the idea of them together was kind of cute. And Whizzer was allergic to straight relationships.

            “There something I want to talk to you about.”

            Marvin stopped his lip chewing. His eyes moved up to meet Whizzer’s, but otherwise remained still.

            “Yeah?”

            “Look, you don’t need to… make a decision right here or now or anything, but – “

            “What is it, Whizzer?” Marvin asked, utterly stoic, which Whizzer knew meant he was terrified about what was to come out of Whizzer’s mouth.

            Whizzer took a deep breath. “I just… I want to know if… _us_ , is like, a thing. A thing that is… important to you.”

            Marvin was silent, his eyes dropping to the table.

            “Because it’s important to me, and I know you’re scared – “

            Marvin laughed, which was a bad sign. He spoke faster.

            “But I can’t handle sneaking around, pretending that we’re “just good friends” or whatever. I can’t do that with someone I care about. I can’t.”

            Marvin was biting his lip again, glancing to the side. Away from Whizzer.

            “Please, Marvin. Think about it.”

            Marvin threw his plastic cup into Whizzer’s empty fry box. “Yeah, okay.”

            It was better than nothing.

            But it wasn’t good enough to stop The Plan.

* * *

 

            Whizzer hoped this was worth the twenty bucks he paid that dumb freshman who had a crush on him. Was it cruel what he was doing to the poor guy? Maybe. Making him take a picture of Whizzer and his boyfriend probably wasn’t healthy. But the dude was sort of a creep that also tried to take pictures of Whizzer in the locker room when his pants were off, so he figured he could at least use this obsession to his advantage.

            Was it also cruel to Marvin? Maybe. But Whizzer was honestly going a little crazy with this whole… _thing_. Sometimes he thought he loved Marvin, actually _loved_ him. And Marvin’s affection was often so cold, that Whizzer didn’t even know how they’d gotten together in the first place. There was too much friction, too little ease. Not what Whizzer was in it for.

            If anything, this was a declaration of Whizzer’s affection.

            He just hoped Marvin would see it that way.

            Before the game, he pulled Marvin aside, to the abandoned hall outside the locker rooms like he always did. It was refreshing, to see Marvin smile for once.

            And Whizzer couldn’t help but smile himself when Marvin grabbed his neckline and shoved him up against the lockers. Kissing Marvin always took Whizzer’s head through a whirlwind, but this was new. Whizzer had thought that he’d have to initiate this, as he usually did, and as the Dairy Queen proposal had been an absolute disaster. This was new. Nice. _Warm._

            Whizzer couldn’t even say anything when they pulled apart. Marvin’s eyes were shining, his lips crooked, and Whizzer’s heart melted through any of the ice Marvin had left there.

            No matter what happened, it was worth it. If he was with Marvin. Marvin was always worth it.

* * *

 

            And Whizzer fucked it all up. All of it. He had destroyed Marvin, he’d destroyed his relationship with Marvin, and he’d dragged Trina along into it too. He sucked. He was never going to fix this. A thousand professions and apologies couldn’t fix this.

            Sitting in the dark, alone in his room, it finally came to him how bad this was.

            He’d taken away more than Marvin’s privacy. He’d taken away his right to define himself, to be comfortable with himself. And Whizzer had known how insecure Marvin really was. God, what a fucking idiot.

            There was no way to come back from this.

            Whizzer took out the phones, sadly tossing Marvin’s aside, only after glancing at the slew of texts on it without actually reading them. Most of them were about the picture, Whizzer knew. There were none from Trina, which meant that Mendel was holding up on his side.

            _Awh, Mendel_. Whizzer had hoped they’d both get laid if the plan had worked out. It hadn’t, and while Whizzer was currently at a negative three hundred percent chance at sex, Mendel was boasting probably around a forty percent. Sweater-vest boy was doing better than him. What a travesty.

            Oh, shit.

            Whizzer had another plan, and he quickly ran through the worst case scenarios before dialing his phone.

            “Hey.”

            “Why the _fuck_ are you calling me now?” Mendel answered pleasantly.

            “I need you to tell me if I’m crazy.”

            “Well, I already know the answer to that – “

            “TAKE ME SERIOUSLY FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE.”      

            Mendel was silent. Whizzer took his cue, and hashed out his redemption plan.

            When Whizzer finished, Mendel was silent.

            “So?”

            “That actually might work.”

            “And it doesn’t have the potential to fuck-up anyone else’s life! Only mine. ”

            “You’re right, that is definitely a plus.”

            “Great, okay. Wow.” Whizzer took a moment, the hope overwhelming him.

            “Look, bud, everyone fucks up sometimes – “

            “Yeah, okay, don’t play therapist with me.”

            “Okay, okay, yeah. Goodnight, Whizzer.”

            “Thank you, Mendel. Thank you so much.”

            The line went cold.

            It was nearly two in the morning, but the buzzing in Whizzer’s chest would not subside. He took that energy into putting his plan into action.

            Who needed sleep when the morning would bring love?

            He paused for a moment.

            That was cheesy, even for him.


	4. it takes two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRINA AND MARVIN POVS SURPRISE

            Trina was still crying when she hung up with Mendel, but not all of the tears were out of grief. Grief of what, she wasn’t sure. Her dignity? Her heart? Her relationship? If it was one in the first place. Trina still had no idea how long Marvin’s… _thing_ with Whizzer had been going on, but she knew well enough it wasn’t a quick one-time locker romp.

            Marvin had never kissed her like that. Never with anything resembling passion of any kind. Marvin’s kisses were sweet, soft… hesitant, if she was looking back on it. Trina had never found those gentle brushes disconcerting or cold.

            Now she did. Now she was just a bit envious that it wasn’t her up against those lockers. Well, that surely wouldn’t be happening with Marvin. Not now. Though they hadn’t spoken since he drove her to school before the game, as far as she was concerned, they were over.

            Honestly, if he was bisexual, pansexual, gay, even, whatever, it didn’t matter to Trina as much as that he had cheated on her. That he had _lied_ to her.

            There was no major part of Trina’s life in which she did not share memories with Marvin. They grew up together. They’d been best friends before they’d ever thought about going out. She had thought that bond had been maintained, through the first date, first kiss, and first fight. She had thought…

            She thought Marvin had at least cared about her a little bit. Enough to not leave her so broken.

            Confessing this much to Mendel, the phone went silent for a moment. Trina held her breath.

            She’d expected assurances, false or reasoned, whatever. It didn’t matter, though, because none came.

            “You know, I always thought my parents cared about me until they brought me to Disneyland and lost me.”

            “Wait, what?!”

            “Yeah, they went on three rides before they noticed I was gone, and then they stopped for hot dogs on the way to the security stand.”

            “No!”

            “It’s true. Cross my heart and hope to die.”

            Mendel went on, ridiculous anecdotes, one after another; the time he asked his dad if his grandma would be buried alive while he was at her funeral, when he locked himself in his garage where he soon discovered a squirrel nest in the attic, on and on.

            Trina knew what he was doing, but she didn’t tell him to stop. The distraction was welcomed, a lifesaver that kept her from drowning in years of anxiety and doubt and heartbreak.

            In a comfortable lull in the conversation, Trina yawned. After a moment she gasped and glanced at the clock. “Oh, shit. It’s past midnight.”

            “Hm? I didn’t notice.”

            “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you up so late – “

            “You kept me up? I thought I was the one who rambled on for hours. Besides, I only sleep during the day.”

            “What, are you a vampire?”

            “Nope. An insomniac. But you should get some rest. Sleep off this… night.”

            “Yeah, that would be a good idea.”

            “Well… goodnight. And despite everything else, I really liked talking with you tonight.”

            Trina was so stunned and dazed from sleep deprivation that she briefly forgot how to speak.

            “Um, yeah. Me, too.”

            “Goodnight, Trina.”

            “Goodnight.”

            When she hung up, there was an absence much more profound than Mendel’s voice.

            When she finally brought herself to move, she lazily slipped into her pajamas and turned off the light. Sliding into bed, she dragged her phone over to her. There was a text waiting from Mendel.

            “Hey, do you need a ride to the dance tomorrow?”

            Amidst everything that had happened, Trina had completely forgotten about the dance. She groaned a bit. She hadn’t really wanted to go to the dance in the first place, and now it would just be… ugh. But Mendel had shown her such kindness, friendship, when he hadn’t had to at all. Even if she only went to be publically humiliated for four hours, Mendel would be there. Maybe he would realize she wasn’t worth the trouble. Maybe he’d realize that she wasn’t as exciting when she wasn’t having a breakdown. But he’d done this much. And it was more than Trina could have ever expected.

            She replied quickly, biting her lip to contain her smile. “Yeah, that would be great. Thanks.”

            Against her better judgement, Trina flipped back to the text with The Picture. It would always be _The_ Picture, now. She studied it for only a moment, before sighing and setting her phone down.

            Settling into sleep was easier than Trina expected. Her mind quieted, and for once, there were no dreams or nightmares waiting for her.

* * *

            The asshole took his phone. _Bastard_.

            Marvin sunk down into his bed and groaned. He supposed it was for the best. Not like social media would do more than feed his self-destructive tendencies. Like he needed any help there.

            Whizzer.

            The occupation of many of Marvin’s thought for the past several months. The boy Marvin might have loved if he believed he could. The one who could have easily just ruined Marvin’s life.

            Whizzer.

            With a shock, Marvin found himself holding back tears. God, what was he going to do? Come out? Break up with Trina, his best friend? Kill Whizzer? Kiss Whizzer?

            Sure, Marvin was an asshole. He’d cheated on Trina, he’d lied to her, he’d lied to everyone around him, in fact. But not to Whizzer. At least, not to the same degree. Whizzer should have known that of all the ways their relationship would go, this would end it in shambles. This was as much as Marvin could take. This would destroy him. Right now, the only damage was contained inside his exhausted, wilted body. But there would be a shockwave, a ripple, and the whole world around him would come crashing down.

            Marvin's chest was cold, breathing was a struggle and his arms ached when he moved them to uncover his face. He was tired of everything. Of this, _balancing act_ , or whatever he was doing. Marvin, frankly, knew he was gay. He’d known for a while. And it terrified him. He loved Trina, he really did; she was the most important person in his life. He could confide anything to her. Well, almost anything. He never _ever_ wanted to break her heart. Hurting her hurt a piece of him, too.

            He loved her. He just couldn’t love her in the same way that she loved him.

            That broke him inside. The guilt when he still loved her waged a war in his gut whenever she smiled at him. So trusting, so happy.

            In the end, this was Marvin’s fault, not Whizzer’s, not really. Marvin knew that the secrecy of the two of them, of Marvin’s insecurities, were not what Whizzer wanted. In a friend, in a… boyfriend, in anything. He’d said as much at Dairy Queen.

            If Marvin wouldn’t have been too scared to listen, to Whizzer or himself, maybe none of this would have happened at all.

            If he hadn’t been so scared of the truth.

            Marvin closed his eyes tightly and begged for sleep to knock him out like a sucker punch. But he was impatient and his mind began to wander. To Whizzer, to Whizzer’s laugh, Whizzer’s arm around him.

            But now there was a cloud of shame and anger over it all, dark and repressive, and Marvin felt himself recoil.

            He closed his eyes again and breathed out slowly.

            Marvin had never broken up with anyone, much less two people on the same day. But that was the sacrifice, he supposed. He knew there would be growing pains, and for more than just himself, he suspected.

            He needed a new start, and he didn’t see many more options. Surely he could pick a better setting than a school dance, but if he was to free himself of his obligations, that was as good of a place as any to start.

            One way or another, he would get through it.

Marvin could feel himself shattering. Yeah, he’d get through it. Even if there was nothing left of him when it was over.


	5. you probably did better on your driving test than Mendel did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It the danceeee oooooooohooooo how is Whizzer gonna fuk up now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting this at 12:41 am. So yeah that should just explain everything  
> drama in the next chapter gets intense yall brace yourselves

The only school dance Mendel had ever attended was the eighth-grade graduation party. Not a homecoming, not prom, nothing else. That one had been enough to scare him out of high-school dances, which he expected only got hornier but no less awkward. Yeah, he’d pass.

            But he supposed now things were considerably less awkward since he had someone to go with. Someone pretty and clever and sweet.

            It wasn’t like Trina and he were going out, though, he clarified to himself quickly. They were going as friends, emotional and social support for each other in these trying times. And friends were more than they’d been two days ago. That was progress. Mendel would take what he could get.

            He didn’t care much what he wore; settling for the dress shirt and pants that made up his band concert uniform. He wasn’t good with ties, so he added his only bow tie, which also happened to be a part of his band uniform, though he wasn’t supposed to keep it. Oh, well.

            Though he had declined Whizzer’s offer for a suit, Mendel had accepted the ticket for the dance, which he was glad he didn’t have to shell out twenty dollars for. The other boy had graciously taped it to his bedroom window at some hour in the night. _Why? How?_ Mendel asked himself, though he didn’t necessarily want to know. _It’s Whizzer_ , he answered himself. That was the only explanation he really needed. His legs were streaked with scratches from crawling through his mother’s dead landscaping to get to it, though, which was awfully unnecessary.

            Mendel knew he didn’t look _good_ the same way Whizzer did. But he looked alright, and he could live with that. It was quite enough for him.

            “Are you planning anything for dinner?” Mendel texted Trina around noon, before he’d gotten out of bed.

            “No, why”

            “I know a good Italian place, if you want me to pick you up an hour earlier.”

            “Sounds like a plan.”

            Was he possible taking advantage of the situation? Yeah. Did he really care? Nope. Who knew when the next time he’d ever take a girl out to dinner would be?

            Mendel glanced at himself in the mirror one last time before raking his hands through his hair in a futile attempt to tame his curls, then grabbed his keys, and went to pick up Trina.

* * *

 

            “Wow, you look great,” was all Mendel could say when Trina answered her door. Her dress was a soft blue, the skirt in wide waves that fell to her knees. Long strands of her hair were braided and clipped back while the rest hung loosely around her shoulders in curls. If she was wearing makeup, it wasn’t any more than usual. She was gorgeous, anyway. The most stunning thing, however, was her smile. A little shy, and Mendel could tell she was trying to hide it, but bright and warm and true.

            “Thanks. So do you.”

            Mendel took her courteous lie without a complaint.

            “Why don’t you come in? I just have to grab my jacket.”

            Mendel obliged, stepping through the threshold while Trina padded up the stairs.

            It was a nice house, cozy and warm, painted in reds and browns. While Mendel’s home appeared to be a barren expanse of white and strict orderliness, Trina’s was structured in a more hodge-podge fashion. There were pictures lining the walls of Trina and her family on various vacations. Mendel smiled as he studied them, the candids of Trina laughing made his heart do a little flip, and he recoiled, shaking his head. _No. You’re just friends_.

            Trina soon came back down the steps, smiling. “Ready?”

            “Yep.”

            Mendel ushered her to his passenger door, started his car, and took a deep breath.

            “Just so you know,” he began quickly before he stopped himself. “I failed my driving test three times.”

            Trina laughed brightly. “Well, you got me home alive yesterday.”

            “Keyword: yesterday. It could have very well been a fluke.”

            She laughed again.

            He should have been focusing on the road more intently, but _God_ , what he would do to make Trina laugh like that.

* * *

 

            Whizzer was nearly late. And Whizzer was never late to cheesy school-sponsored social events.

            All afternoon, since _la madrugada_ , in fact (he took pride in his limited knowledge of Spanish from his two-point-five years of classes), he’d been stressing and planning and precautionary damage controlling. He feared that this one day would make him finally lose it once and for all.

            Well, he’d lost quite a bit already. What more would his sanity be, anyway?

            Whizzer made his rounds early that morning, dropping Marvin’s phone off on his doorstep and Mendel’s ticket on his window. He was much more composed running through those menial tasks than rushing to school that night. He looked disheveled and he knew it, and that alone would have made him anxious without everything else that was going on. He’d arrived fifteen minutes before the doors would be opened, but he knew the side doors that would be unlocked, which got him right to the hall that he needed.

            No matter what happened, he’d tried to make up for what he had done. If Marvin accepted him, great. If not…

            He refused to ponder that eventuality just yet.

            With a long, shaky breath to steel himself, Whizzer hastily typed out a text to Marvin. “8:30. You know where.”

            After a moment of reflection, he sent another short text. “Please.”

            Marvin read it right away, the thought bubble to show he was typing hovering for just a moment before disappearing.

            Whizzer groaned, but forced himself to not give up just yet. He didn’t check his phone until he had completed his set up, but his heart stopped for a moment when he saw that Marvin had replied.

            “Fine. What else do I have to lose?”

            Whizzer’s jaw clamped, and he forced himself to not lose his thinly held together veil of calm. “See you then,” he sent before he could type anything he’d regret.

* * *

 

            Mendel did indeed get them to dinner and then to school alive. He gave himself a little mental pat on the back for that success.

            Eyes followed them through the doors. Trina was shaking despite the jacket she wore. Reflectively, Mendel lightly grabbed her wrist and nodded supportively. She turned to him, startled, but after a moment breathed out slowly to steady herself and took his arm with her free hand.

            It was apparent, after only a few steps into the building, that they were not the main source of attention. Across the cafeteria, Marvin meandered, looking lost and angry, pointedly ignoring those around him.

            Mendel felt Trina sink at his side and he began to panic, as he had no idea what to say or do at that point.

            Fortunately, or unfortunately, a swarm of the other girls on court surrounded them, drowning out everyone else. They shrieked and softly began to debrief Trina on all the drama thus far in the night. The majority of it, of course, was about her and Marvin and Whizzer. Trina was dragged from his grip, and he tried to throw her a settling look as she was carried off, panic behind her eyes. Mendel would have tried to stop it, but frankly, he was scared of the girls and what they would do to him if he tried to get in their way. Trina was strong enough to take them on, though. He sent her a text to let him know when she got away.

            Now that he was alone, Mendel had literally no idea what to do with himself. He was grateful that Trina would not have to confront Marvin, yet at least, but that didn’t alter his own situation.

            Mendel moved to find a table to sit and mope at. Before he could sit down, he was seized by his collar and dragged through a set of doors and into a hall. He was ashamed to admit he may have yelped, fearing the hand of an ax murderer, or just the prospect of dying at school, no matter the means.

            When his captor was revealed, he wasn’t very surprised to see Whizzer.

            “Okay, I admire your spontaneity, but Jesus Christ, Whizzer. I’m a human being. You don’t have to snag me like a rabbit.”

            “I know, I know, okay. But I’m nervous.” And he must have been, because he looked like a mess. He gnawed his lip forcefully, and Mendel hesitantly put his hands on Whizzer’s shoulders in an attempt to calm him. It was an awkward position, as Whizzer was so much taller – and bulkier – than him, but Whizzer looked desperate for anything to ease him.

            “Okay, you need to calm down. Try breathing, like a normal kind of breathing. Good. Okay. Doesn’t that feel better?”

            Whizzer nodded.

            “Good. Now, you know you’ve done all you can. It’s up to Marvin now. And you want Marvin to be happy, right?”

            Now, Whizzer pulled away slightly, but still gave the smallest dip of his chin.

            “Yeah, okay. So as long as you try to make things right, that’s what you can do. And whatever Marvin decides has to be what’s best for him. Either way, you’ll have to adapt to it. But you can’t change it now. You just have to let it happen. Right?”

            “Right.”

            “Okay.” Mendel, sincerely, but awkward, patted Whizzer’s shoulder. Echoing what Whizzer had told him in the beginning, Mendel lowered his voice and stared in Whizzer’s pained eyes. “Get your guy. You got this.”

            As if the past two minutes had never happened, Whizzer straightened his back and swept back his hair, looking as regal and composed as ever. “Right. Now, please leave. I need to pace alone.”

            Mendel rolled his eyes, but left Whizzer to his coping mechanisms. He sat at his table, trying to pick out Trina, but she had vanished, most likely into the recesses of the gym.

            He sighed, propping his head up in his hands. It would be another long night, and he wouldn’t even be in the center of the drama.

            He hoped the DJ would at least play a couple good songs. Otherwise, his expectations of dances would be lowered even further. And that was saying something.


	6. at least take a look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin breaks up with two people in one night.... oR dOeS hE???

            8:23.

            8:24.  
            8:25.

            At 8:26, Marvin stood, countless pairs of eyes following him as he did so. They were heavy, like snowballs thrown at his back. He slumped and glared at all of them, attempting to ignore the thundering of his heart that intensified with each step.

            It didn’t matter that Whizzer had asked to meet him. That it would probably be just another nostalgic, pitiful apology that would leave Marvin feeling guilty instead of the other way around. Marvin knew what he had to do. Though he still wasn’t sure if abandoning his problems was any better than repressing them. No, no. He knew what was best for him. And after last night, he knew for damn sure it wasn’t Whizzer. It brought the sharp sting of oncoming tears to his eyes and pierced his gut, to think that the first boy he might have… loved, yes, he had loved Whizzer, could have hurt him so terribly and without a thought.

When he thought of last night his blood boiled. But when he held Whizzer alone in his mind, now that he’d decided to call it all off, he was frighteningly neutral, though tense and hollow underneath it all. Each feeling churned inside of him, like a kaleidoscope of too bright colors that left you dizzy. He shook his head and walked on.

The weight of his classmates’ stares eased as he slipped away from the crowds and through a blocked off door. He spared a quick glance just to make sure no wandering gazes followed him, and slid into the hall.

The door clicked closed behind him and Marvin froze. Once he saw the fairy lights, he knew he was in for it. He felt his chest flair and then go cold, and he sucked in his breath. Every step, every time his toes lightly rolled across the floor, dread sunk him deeper into his knees and strained his back. The lockers along the walls, along with being strung up with lights, each bore a picture of Marvin and/or Whizzer, from a baby picture of Marvin trying squashed peaches for the first time, to a selfie of them kissing that Whizzer must have taken without him noticing. _Goddamnit_. Even if he broke up with the bastard he’d have pictures to be used against him for the rest of his life. A picture is worth a thousand words, but Marvin only had one. And it started with an “F”.

Still, he paused and fought back smiles at the picture of them on their way to a game, laughing on the bus. And then there was the one where Whizzer was covered in pie, still grinning devilishly as he began to move to smear Marvin’s face with whipped cream. That one was from Whizzer’s last birthday, March 14, pi day, and Marvin, being the math nerd that he was, had gotten everyone in on it.

Each memory was a sweet reminder of what he’d been too scared to have and what he was now losing. He paused and lightly fingered a ripped piece of notebook paper that Whizzer and he had traded notes on. Lame, meaningless things, like “when will this class ever END” but exaggerated in Whizzer’s elegant script.

It took him several shaky breaths to gather his resolve and march down the rest of the hall without too many wayward glances, all the way to “the spot”. It didn't really _become_ special at any particular time, for any reason. It just happened to become a landmark of them being together, as they passed each other there each day between third and fourth hour freshman year, then sophomore year. By junior year, they were too inseparable to not be walking together already.

And there he was.

Marvin felt himself crack and began to panic.

“Marvin, you came.” Whizzer’s grin was stunning, the brightest thing in the dimly lit hall, a breath of clean, cold air. Jesus. He was beautiful. How had Marvin even gotten Whizzer to fall for him in the first place?

The words were rough, scraping the sides of his throat as he forced them out. “Whizzer. Listen, let’s just – “

“No, Marvin, please. Just, let me talk.”

“Whiz – “

“Marvin!” Whizzer’s voice was dense as it rose. Marvin was so stunned that he couldn’t speak. As soon as Whizzer started, he regretted not butting in. But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

“I am a despicable person for what I did,” Whizzer began, and honestly, Marvin was surprised he hadn’t begun with groveling, but he’d take it. “I’ve asked you to forgive me, even though I know it’s unforgivable. I don’t know why I ever thought it would be a good – plausible, even – idea, and I’m ashamed. But, Marv,” Whizzer took his hands and Marvin couldn’t pull them away. “The only reason I did it was because I was terrified of losing you. And that does not justify any of it, not at all. But… uh, would it be wrong to say that I was so ‘overwhelmed with passion’ that I wasn’t thinking about what I was doing? It only mattered that you were with me.”

Finally, Marvin managed to flinch away just enough. Whizzer grabbed his hands tighter and Marvin couldn’t break his grip. “Marvin, please. I never thought I would, uh, fall in love so quickly. Ha, and I was… I don’t know...” Whizzer pulled one of his hands away to grasp his forehead and Marvin finally pulled away.

“Whizzer, look, I’m sorry I just can’t do this. Not after last night. I… I _thought_ I might have loved you too, but now that I know I can’t trust you, I can’t – “ Marvin’s hands were flying up in the air in desperate resignation, and he was staring at his shoes, unable to face Whizzer’s heartbreak. But after Whizzer grabbed his face and kissed him, Marvin knew he should have been more straightforward, more aware, because now he’d been taken advantage of and the tingling in his belly made him forget that he was going to break up with Whizzer.

Just as his smile was radiant, so was the kiss. It was the kiss that made Marvin forget the shame he felt when he thought of his feelings for Whizzer. The kiss that Marvin always wanted and never knew he could have.

And he couldn’t.

His fluttering hands found Whizzer’s chest and pushed him away. “Whizzer, no.”

“Marvin, _please_. You’re… you’re more than just a _fling_ , or whatever you think this is. You’re… my _best friend_. Please. No matter what I can’t lose that. And of all the pictures, all the memories,” desperately, he waved to the locker’s he’d so meticulous spread out their story upon. “You’re going to let one ruin it? I know it was terrible, and I’m willing to give you all the time you need. But please.”

Marvin, for the first time all night, felt peace wash over him. Against his plans, he smiled, and touched Whizzer’s arm. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Whizzer asked tentatively, his face scrunched, not daring to look hopeful.

A long, shaky breath, and Marvin was ready. “You’re right. I don’t know if I’ll ever really be able to forgive you for what you did. But… I have to try. And you do, too. Forgive me for being a self-obsessed jerk that I couldn’t see how I was hurting you. And you’re right on another thing… I need time. I really do. If I try to make a decision now, I’ll make the wrong one and it will hurt both of us. And I’m not ready for… _us_ , again. Not just yet. I… I need more than a day to process this all. But, um, want to meet me at DQ tonight? Maybe in an hour?”

Whizzer was beaming, his cheeks full and red, giddier than a kid on Christmas morning. “That sounds perfect. I can get this all down in a half an hour – “

“I have some… things to attend to. How about I just meet you there? Order me some cheese curds.”

“Alright.”

The gray air between them began to shimmer gold. Or maybe it was just the fairy lights. Marvin hesitated just a moment too long, which gave Whizzer enough time to leave him one last soft kiss.

Whizzer went to clean up the hall, while Marvin went off to his second break-up of the night. Or maybe it was his first, since he and Whizzer didn’t exactly break up? Whatever it was, it was happening.

He just really hoped Trina wouldn’t plead with him, or lay out all of her photobooks in an effort to salvage their relationship. He could really only handle one failed break-up in one night.

* * *

 

Marvin was surprised he didn’t have to fight through the crowds to get to Trina. She had managed to escape all the craziness to the singular table in the corner of the gym. She didn’t see Marvin until he went to sit down and all the people around them dropped silent and stared. Marvin glared at them and shooed them away. They kept looking, although more discreetly. Trina, on the other hand, had turned as far away from him as she could and covered her face.

“Marvin,” she grumbled, loud enough for him to hear over the blaring music.

“Trina, we need to talk. Can we please – “

“What?”

“Can we go – “

“WHAT?”

“LET”S GO SOMEWHERE ELSE,” he shouted, pulling her out of her seat and ignoring her objections. He led her to the airlock next to the gym. The doors were poorly sealed and the cold leaked into the small space. Trina began to shiver immediately, and Marvin slid off his coat to wrap around her as she held her hand out in protest.

“No, no, don’t do this.”

“Trina, I was just giving you my coat; you’re shivering.” He shook it around her shoulders and she closed her eyes, frozen in place.

“So.” He attempted to start. Trina sighed and collapsed from her stiff posture.

“So? Is that all you have to say?”

“No, I – “

“Because you really hurt me. And I want you to go away and never talk to me again, and I also want you to fall at my feet and beg me for forgiveness. And I just want to cry.” Which she promptly did. Marvin moved in to hug her, to comfort her, but then decided it was a bad idea. She did wrap his coat tightly around herself, though, so he decided that that was enough. It was almost as if his arms were around her.

“Trina, baby… I never tried to hurt you. And that doesn’t mean I didn’t, I know I did. And I’m so, _so,_ sorry.”

“We’re best friends, Marvin. Since we were _this_ tall. Well, we _were_ best friends.”

“Yes, yes I know, and I’ve always loved you. I just – “

“Love Whizzer more?”

“No! No, you and I, we will always be… _you_ will always be one of the most important people in my life. Always. You can’t replace what we have. I just… _can’t_ love you the way I love Whizzer.”

They were silent, and they both looked down, realizing he had grabbed Trina’s hand. He dropped it and they sunk away from each other, and somehow the room became colder.

“You… _love_ him?”

“Sometimes… yes.”

“After what he did to you?”

Remarkably, Marvin laughed. “That’s where the sometimes comes in. But… I _did_ , at least for a moment.

Trina nodded, quickly brushing away her tears. “Okay, yeah. So, you’re gay?”

Marvin didn’t want to, but he flinched at that word. Unease twisted his gut, but he did his best to push it away. “I think so.”

She nodded again, softly, the way Trina always moved. “Okay, well, then there’s nothing I can do to help it.”

He laughed again, and the smallest smile cracked across Marvin’s face. “No, I suppose not.”

Trina slid his jacket off her back and handed it back. “You still hurt me, though. I don’t know if things can go back to the way they were.”

“…I’m not sure I want them to.”

She paused for a moment while reaching out to the door to the gym, then turned to him with a full on smile. “No, I suppose I don’t either.”

“Are we still friends, at least? I can’t see my life without you in it, Trina.”

Tears sparkled in her eyes, but she blinked them away. “Yeah. We’re still friends.”

“Good.”

“Well, now that this is over, I think I should get back to my date.”

“Your date?”

“Mhm. Mendel. Mendel Weisenbachfeld.”

“…really?”

“Yeah. He’s been… pretty great through all of this.”

Trina’s cheeks flushed pink for a moment and Marvin gasped. “Oh my god. You have a crush.”

“I do not! … and don’t tell him that. Who knows, he could end up being gay.”

She bumped into him and laughed brightly. “Ha, ha,” he added lightly. “I guess I should get back to Whizzer then. We’re meeting at Dairy Queen. We’re not dating. At least, not anymore.” He added the last part after Trina gave him a questioning look.

“Not to be awkward, but do you guys want to join us? I know dances have never really been your venue.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll have to pass at the moment.” She turned to him as they entered the gym. “Goodbye, Marv. A part of me wishes the past day had never happened, and another… knows it had to.”

“Hey, I’ll always be there for you, through anything. And if this Mendel Whateverhisnameis hurts you, the whole football team will be there to beat him up.”

“Ha. I don’t think he could ever do anything so bad that I’d want him dead. But thanks. I’ll miss you.”

“I won’t be far.”

One last sheepish nod and a brush on his cheek, and she was gone. Marvin stood there for a moment, until people started staring again, and turned on his heel to go and meet up with Whizzer.

* * *

 

Mendel was waiting alone at a cafeteria table when Trina found him. His head rested in the crook of his arm, and he was twirling his keys around on the table. But he jolted upright when he saw Trina.

“Hey, kid. How’re you holding up?” he greeted her.

“Good. Great, actually. Better than I expected.”

“That’s great, so – “

“Marvin and I broke up.”

“… oh, I’m so sorry – “

“Don’t be,” she grinned.

“Okay, then, I’m not.”

Trina laughed brightly, if a bit too loud, but Mendel smiled in return. She had never noticed before how nice of a smile he had. Better than Marvin’s, if she was comparing them. And Marvin had a hard one to beat.

“Hey, I mean, as long as we’re here, do you want to dance?” he asked awkwardly, but she could see that he was eager as he was already standing up.

“I’d love to. Wait, one quick question.”

“Anything.”

“You’re not gay, are you?”

“Ha, um, no. I’m pretty positive, no. I am very straight.”

Trina laughed, and a grin broke out across her face. “Good.”

“Why do you ask?” he pondered, attempting to be nonchalant as he took her hand.

“No reason in particular. Just that, I really like where _this_ is going, and I don’t want to find out you’re making out with someone on the chess team on the side or something.”

“Oh. _Oh_. You mean – “

She nodded, shyly. “Yeah. I mean.”

“Wow.”

They didn’t move for a minute, Mendel still holding onto her arm. “You know, why go all the way over there where everything’s loud and everyone’s grinding and dabbing and whatevering when we could just stay here, where it’s just us?” Mendel’s eyes were big as he looked at her for approval.

“I think that would be perfect.”

He pulled out his phone and earbuds and handed her one, before playing the song and sliding it back into his pocket. He took her waist lightly as she held onto his shoulders, and they swayed, not to the music, but to their heartbeats, slow and sweet and comfortable. For the first time in Trina couldn’t remember how long, she felt herself settle back into her body, feeling like she had just woken up from a really good nap. She rested her forehead against Mendel’s, closed her eyes, and listened to the song.

* * *

 

_Would you be so kind_

_As to fall in love with me, you see_

_I’m trying_

_I know you know that I like you_

_But that’s not enough, so if you will_

_Please fall in love_

_I think it’s only fair_

_There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share)_

_'Cause I like you_

_But that’s not enough, so if you will_

_Please fall in love with me_


	7. OH SHIT I FORGOT THE MOST IMPORTANT PART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GODDAMN WHY DO I DO THIS

Trina and Mendel didn't leave the dance until it had almost cleared out. Streamers had fallen in abandoned piles, glitter clung to every floor tile, and someone had made an explosion of a chili dog next to the photo booth. After stepping in that last mess, Mendel was assured that he had received the full Homecoming Dance experience. And that he never had to attend one again

It had dropped more than twenty degrees from dusk to the late evening, and Trina was wrapped in both Mendel's jacket and a spare sweatshirt he had stuffed in his locker. She was still shivering. Mendel was, too, but Trina had his hand clasped in her's, so it was warm enough. The wide grin plastered across his face kept his teeth from chattering. They huddled close as they ran out to Mendel's car.

When he saw what had been left on it, he froze, which led Trina to pull him forward and them both to stumble to an awkward halt.

"Huh," Mendel said, shoving a hand in his pocket for his keys as he inspected the clock that had been left on the hood of his car. His hand was shaking as he flicked at the bow taped to the top, only to find an Old Navy gift card attached.

Mendel laughed. "Bastard."

"What is it?" Trina asked, clinging to herself tightly as Mendel had abandoned her. Noticing her distress, he quickly ushered her into the car and shoved the clock in the back seat before settling in to answer. He cranked the heat up and let it run.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was vaguely in on a plan with Whizzer to break up you and Marvin, and because I was failing woodshop he offered me a clock for my involvement?"

Trina pondered this, her brows scrunched, wrinkling the space in between them. "I don't think you want me to believe that," she determined after a long moment.

"Yeah, I agree. Just pretend you didn't see that."

"Great."

"Cool."

Mendel put the car in drive and as he was pulling out of the parking space, Trina began laughing hysterically. The whole situation was pretty hilarious, Mendel thought. How horrifically dramatic and tense everything went down. How it all managed to somehow work out just right. The clock and Trina sitting in his car made enough proof.

He couldn't help but think of just yesterday, when Trina had been sobbing in that seat, rather than wheezing with laughter. One day made all the difference; he felt it in himself, with the two of them together in the car. Were they a thing now? Did it matter if they were? He shook his head, answering himself, and smiled softly.

Trina was nowhere near consoling herself. The stoplight turned yellow, then red, just as Mendel pulled up. In the stillness, he caught her eye, and then he couldn't help himself either, and joined her.


End file.
